The present application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7 119 to Japanese Patent Application No. 11-27,321, filed Feb. 4, 1999, entitled xe2x80x9cAutomated Synthesizing Apparatus.xe2x80x9d The contents of that application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automated chemical synthesizer. Further, the present invention relates to a method for detecting a liquid shortage in the automated chemical synthesizer.
2. Description of the Background
Automated chemical synthesizers have been used for research in the fields of pharmaceutical, life science, chemistry and material science among others.
FIG. 12 shows a conventional automated chemical synthesizer. Referring to FIG. 12, the automated chemical synthesizer has a syringe 53 and a reaction block 51 which includes multiple reaction vessels 52 in which synthetic reactions take place. The syringe 53 dispenses liquid chemicals, i.e., solvents and reagents to each reaction vessel 52 according to a dispensing procedure of a synthesizing protocol. In the automated chemical synthesizer, an operator sets reagent and solvent containers next to the reaction block 51. The syringe 53 dispenses solvents and reagents from the reagent and solvent containers to each reaction vessel 52.
However, in this automated chemical synthesizer, shortages of the reagents or solvents in the containers may occur. An operator generally sets reagent and solvent containers which contain enough amount of reagents and solvents according to the synthesizing protocol. However, it is time-consuming to calculate the dispensing amounts with respect to all liquid chemicals and sometimes the operator may make mistakes.
If the shortages of the reagents or solvents occur, the automated chemical synthesizer does not recognize the shortages. Accordingly, the synthetic reactions may fail.
In order to detect shortages of the reagents or solvents by providing sensors, sensors and other hardware should be additionally provided. Accordingly, the automated chemical synthesizer becomes complicated.
According to one aspect of the invention, an automated chemical synthesizer includes plural reaction vessels, a plurality of containers, at least one liquid dispenser, a liquid amount storage, a dispensing amount calculator, and a liquid shortage detector. The plurality of containers are configured to contain liquid chemicals respectively. The at least one liquid dispenser is configured to dispense the liquid chemicals from the plurality of containers to the plural reaction vessels according to a synthesizing protocol. The liquid amount storage is configured to memorize a present amount of each of the liquid chemicals in the plurality of containers. The dispensing amount calculator is configured to calculate a dispensing amount of each of the liquid chemicals to be dispensed according to the synthesizing protocol. The liquid shortage detector is configured to detect shortages of the liquid chemicals in the plurality of containers by comparing the present amount memorized in the liquid amount storage and the dispensing amount calculated by the dispensing amount calculator.
According to another aspect of the invention, an automated chemical synthesizer includes plural reaction vessels, a plurality of liquid containers for containing liquid chemicals respectively, liquid dispensing means, liquid amount storage means, dispensing amount calculation means, and liquid shortage detecting means. The liquid dispensing means dispense the liquid chemicals from the plurality of liquid containers to said plural reaction vessels according to a synthesizing protocol. The liquid amount storage means memorize a present amount of each of the liquid chemicals in the plurality of liquid containers. The dispensing amount calculation means calculate a dispensing amount of each of the liquid chemicals to be dispensed according to the synthesizing protocol. The liquid shortage detecting means detect shortages of the liquid chemicals in the plurality of liquid containers by comparing the present amount memorized in the liquid amount storage means and the dispensing amount calculated by the dispensing amount calculation means.
Further, according to another aspect of the invention, a liquid shortage detecting system for an automated chemical synthesizer includes a liquid amount storage, a dispensing amount calculator, and a liquid shortage detector. The liquid amount storage is configured to memorize a present amount of each of liquid chemicals in a plurality of liquid containers. The dispensing amount calculator is configured to calculate a dispensing amount of each of the liquid chemicals to be dispensed according to the synthesizing protocol. The liquid shortage detector is configured to detect shortages of the liquid chemicals in the plurality of liquid containers by comparing the present amount memorized in the liquid amount storage and the dispensing amount calculated by the dispensing amount calculator.
Further, according to the other aspect of the invention, a method for detecting liquid shortages in an automated chemical synthesizer includes memorizing a present amount of each of liquid chemicals in a plurality of liquid containers. A dispensing amount of each of the liquid chemicals to be dispensed are calculated according to the synthesizing protocol. Shortages of the liquid chemicals in the plurality of liquid containers are detected by comparing the present amount memorized in the liquid amount storage and the dispensing amount calculated by the dispensing amount calculator.